Applause
by Shadow Seraphim
Summary: A look into what would happen if Vergil ventured down his Mother's path.


_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_

 _To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"_

 _If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear_

 _Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here_

In the some months that he had ventured into his childhood home, he had took every hidden lesson his Mother had left behind to heart. The weapons and texts she had left behind were meant to brought to use. Not left to rott away.

He knew the Legacy of his Father was too great to ignore, but he was not meant for that path. It was left to his brother. Someone that was rightful to stand along side that memory. Dante was always the one that closely resembled their Father. In so many ways, it was just how things were.

His way with humans, how he had sworn his alligence to protecting them. Dante was meant for their Father's Legacy and all that came with it.

Even as Vergil resembled the Dark Knight in appearence, it was his Destiny to follow in his Mother's footsteps. Having come to see that when he chased his Father's shadow, it lead to nothing more than misery and destruction.

As she followed his Mother's path, he soon found there was no pain. No one had to die to further his gain.

It was not an easy task to locate those few souls that knew the ways of the Umbra.

Even when he did, they were not up for giving away their secrets. However, when he dropped his Mother's name, he found they were easier to speak with. Eva was well known in the community. Each soul that had heard about her passing, gave their condolences and help.

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_

 _I live for the applause-plause_

 _Live for the applause-plause_

 _Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

 _The applause, applause, applause_

With the aid of those few lingering women, he had begun to train in the ways of the Umbra. It was arduous. Not at all like the training he had undergone during his youth or his time in Hell. But it was worth the payout in the end.

Every ounce of knowledge he retained, pushing his body past the limits he thought possible.

Reading over the many Witches that had helped to shape their History, absorbing their lessons and taking to heart their past misery he found himself stricken silent when he came upon one name.

Eva.

She was known to have fought armies from Inferno and created the "Bracelet Of Time."

So much was kept from him, was his brother privy to his knowledge or was it only meant for him to know?

 _Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

 _Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

Vergil was a bright child, but even he knew he could not have seen the signs. Growing up, he knew nothing about the Umrba Witches. He recalled seeing seals around their home. But he chalked it up to barriers to keep away other creatures their parents did not want around them.

How could he have been so blind?

They were his Mother's doing. Activated magic, allowing her to pass through to another dimension granted only to the magically inclined.

Summoning the powers were not an easy task. It took many nights to will forth his abilities. Even then, he was left on his knees, breathless. Struggling to learn what had taken some women years, in only a mantter of nights.

The women that were taking the time to teach him, kept drilling it into his head.

 _"You must be patient. Pushing this on your body, is not going to work. With magic, it has a different pull than most arts. What comes easy for some, does not for others."_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

However, as the years went on, his body became attuned to the strain. His body had steadily accepted the magic. Working in sync with the abilities passed down to him. Vergil had simply been outside during a full moon. Training with the guns left behind by his Mother.

Sense & Sensibility

Pride & Prejudice

One pair attached to his ankles, while the others he had firmly attached leather underarm holsters. His outfit had had a drastic change when his magic took hold.

His training took on a dangeruos turn when an attack happened upon their small coven.

In the midst of his lesson, he paused to see a brood of Paradiso Angels. Each of them were daring to make trouble. Tearing up the womens homes, attempting to kill them. Those kind souls that took time out of their lives to teach him their ways.

It all happened so quickly he had no time to grasp what happened.

 _I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"_

 _I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read_

 _One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me_

 _Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me_

Drawing Sense & Sensibility from their respective holsters his magic rolled over him. That once noble outfit altered. His cravat all but vanished, melting away. His vest warped, shifting to bare his well muscled chest. Breaking out into a run, his outfit continued to change. A brilliant blue light surrounded him, firing a flurry of bullets at two of the Affinity that held a woman bound, she dropped to the ground only to quickly scurry out of the line of fire.

Once the light faded, he stood there in all his glory. His outfit resembling that of his old attire, only with a flair for the dramatic. Chest and back showing off his physique. His arms were bare of any material. Allowing easier movement.

Long silver silver hair hung loose around his shoulders. Various strands wrapped in blue ribbon, giving an allustrious distraction to those that came upon him.

A cocky grin played over his lips, watching the creatures screech in disgust, he could only sigh. "...Tsk tsk tsk..." That playful side he never permitted out, took hold. "Come to have a party...how about you dance with someone a little more your style?"

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_

 _I live for the applause-plause_

 _Live for the applause-plause_

 _Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

 _The applause, applause, applause_

Launching himself at the group, he spun enough to drive his knee into one of the Affinity's chest. Knocking a few of the others aside. Quickly wrapping his legs around the beasts waist, locking it's arms to it's side before he took aim at the others. "...Oh you are a wild one."

Remaining in the air only thanks to the creatures continous and obnoxious wing flapping, he took out the two lesser Paradiso that dared to draw up their weapons against him before exterminating the one he had clung to.

Licking over his lower lip, he shivered in delight. Finding a new found pleasure as they faded into a burst of light. "...Who knew you could get this excited?"

 _Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

 _Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

Sauntering towards what one of the women called: Applaud. A bored sigh fell from his lips. "...Are you going to give me a better fight or am I getting nothing from this?" Hearing the unintelligable screech, he sighed, shaking his head. "As I thought."

Turning away, he shrugged, holstering Sense as he shook his head. "Nothing to be done for it if you're not going to atleast..." Pausing his words the air shifted. He felt it, that positively alluring rush.

Moving out of the way of a rather powerful blast of energy, a silver brow rose in interest. Once more he dodged an attack, bounding over the remnants of one of the womens houses. Coming to stand atop a tree, he looked on in pure delight.

"Beloved..." He mouthed, each syllable more devious than the last. This could be promising, but he wouldn't know for sure until he attempted the fight. He had only just activated his magic and now they were coming out in hordes.

 _Touch, touch_

 _Touch, touch now_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo_

 _Ooh-ooh_

Holstering his weapon, he leapt down from the roof. Instinct demanded he reach for Yamato. But this was not what he wished for. Having spent months applying himself, pushing his body to accept the magic, it would be an insult to turn away now.

With renewed vigour, he rushed at the beast, somersaulting around the Beloved's attack he kicked off from the ground. Running up it's arm, he quickly drew Sense. Firing three shots at the eye, while he drew Yamato with the other hand. He wished to apply both his parents lessons.

Cleaving the head from it's shoulders, he stood atop it's neck. An amused grin plastered over his lips. Leaping back to the ground, out of the line of damage, Vergil watched on as the body evaporated into light.

"...So this is what it is to be a witch?"

Sheathing Yamato, having been glad he decided to secure the sword at his side. He looked on at the carnage left behind. The women were safe, thankful they knew how to defend against the Paradiso on their own. He brought his hand up to touch the necklace his Mother had left behind.

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_

 _I live for the applause-plause_

 _Live for the applause-plause_

 _Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me._

 _The applause, applause, applause_

 _Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

 _Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)_

 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

He wasn't meant to chase after his Father...or anyone. His path was undecided as of yet but he knew he was meant for the life of a Witch. The bond had been fordged, even before he knew about their existence. He would be honored to continue his Mother's legecy. She deserved to be remembered. Honored.

He would do her that right, ensure her memory was not wiped from the earth.

Eva was a true treature to this world. She had brought about happiness and power to those that had been graced with her presence.

Vergil wished to remember her as she was, not as she had been.

She was a fighter, even down to her last moments. Nothing would deter him from that truth.

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_


End file.
